Trouble, and Danger, It's a Great Combination
by Rain Dropz Of Poison
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction to be put up on the website, and I hope people enjoy it! It's FredxOC and later it may be DracoxOc. Warning! If you do not like OC's then don't write a review explaining why you don't like them. Build a bridge and get the fuck over it! ! I do not own Harry Potter, though I would freak if like J.K. Rowling left it to me in her will!


Chapter 1

I was in trouble. And honestly I didn't want to hear it, "I didn't do it. It was Sarah, she framed me." I ran up the stairs, and grabbed my large trunk, and began filling it with my stuff. Father started to bark questions at me like I was Wiki Answers. I continued my business without looking up at him, until one question slipped through.

"How did she use your wand, aren't there repercussions if another witch uses a wand that's not hers?" The question hung in the air, and I slowly turned to look him in the eye, seething as he still looked furious.

"She is an expelled Hogwarts student who made it all the way to her seventh year until she ruined it for herself! She can do spells that would make my Patronus look like child's play! The worst she did was steal from me." I quickly put the wheels onto my trunk, and grabbed my violin, "And to be honest Dad I'm a little hurt that you thought I would put firecrackers into every drawer in this house, and magically set them ablaze!" I pushed past him, and jogged quickly down the stairs. Mother looked at me sad, "I'll write, I promise. I'm going to the Burrow, just send Emery." She nodded, and went out the door, and stormed down the wet sidewalk.

I found the witches' house, and felt hatred. I put my trunk in a safe place, and calmly I knocked on the door. Her mother was kind enough to answer the door, "Oh Nero! How are you this fine evening-?"

"Where is Sarah? I would like to speak to her? If that's ok?" She let me in and took me to her room, and left. Once I heard her leave the hall, I swung Sarah's door open, and glared at her, "What is wrong with you? Are mental! Give me the wand," She laid on her bed playing with it, "So help me I will strangle you'.

She stood up, and used her extra 3 inches to tower over me, "Are you mental? Since you came here I would guess so. Do you really want the wand?" Her smile was gross, and it was hard believe she has a dentist for a father.

"I don't really need it. But it would be nice to have at my disposal," I shrugged, and continued to stare at her, hoping she would spontaneously combust. "But like I said, you use that wand for magic they'll find you."

Quickly she put both hands on each end of the wand and snapped it in half, "There's your wand, use it now."

That was it I grabbed her throat, and gripped it tightly, "I can never have nice stuff because of you!" She had been destroying me since childhood! Her mother came in and didn't stop me. Soon I let go and she coughed trying to catch her breath, "have a good night Mrs. Lars."

I sat under the lamp post 5 blocks from my home, played with the buckles on the graffiti trunk that held all of my possessions. I waited growing impatient since the knight bus is not here yet. I spoke too soon, as it screeched to a halt in front of me, "You again Miss. Are you always getting lost?" I looked up to Stan and smiled. He knew he liked my company, he just didn't like showing it.

"Nope I like to see you every time I get on." He smirked, and went over to the trunk, and hefted in into the triple decker bus. I strapped my violin behind my back, and walked on, going to one of the beds in the front and sitting down. The ride was smoother than usual, and it was quiet. They suddenly braked again, and I quickly grabbed my stuff and went in the Leaky Cauldron. I admired their fireplace, and stuffed my baggage in and squeezed myself in, pulled out my bag of floo, and called out my destination. Sadly it was five in the morning by now, and they were all probably asleep.

"Five in the morning? Nero What brings you here?" Oh of course Mrs. Weasley, hears everything, and my entrance wasn't exactly quiet.

"H-Hi Mrs. How are you this fine evening?" I tried to escape the interrogation, and she soon pulled me to the table and handed me a cup of tea.

"Tell me everything honey". She was so nice, it was amazing how she did it. I spilled everything to her and I didn't miss a single detail, "Oh that child's bum would be beaten red, if I was her mother." I smiled at her comment, and sipped my tea, "Since Ginny's going through a teenage crisis you can sleep in Percy's room, since he moved out."

I thanked her quickly and grabbed my trunk, "Thank you ma'am. I really appreciate it." I tried pulling it quietly, but that didn't work, so I just really quickly pulled it up to the second floor. The room was warm feeling, and the bed looked like heaven compared to my own. I sat my stuff down at the foot of the bed, and stripped down to my shirt and underwear. I curled under the blankets, and gazed at the ceiling, this year is going to be better.

xxx

I looked at the window painfully, "Sun why do you hate me so much?" I stood up, and stretched, causing several cracks and pops to erupt from my bones. I strode to my 'closet' and grabbed my old torn skinny jeans, and my faded Ramones shirt. I quickly wandered to the bathroom, and took a fast shower, and got dressed in my room. "Mrs. Weasley, again thank you for the room." When I had gotten to the kitchen, she was standing in front of the twins, Ron, and Harry? I waved good morning, and went make some lemon tea.

"There's a pretty good chance you were seen, by muggels! And Fred, George, you are his older brothers, Show him right from wrong! Taking that enchanted car is not going to happen again!" She was mad, and I was staying out of it. I put the kettle on, and sat in a chair.

"So Nero, how was your summer?" I looked up and noticed that Fred, and George had sat down next to me, "I mean for a summer surrounded by family and that god awful girl you live by." I smirked at their comment about Sarah.

"It was enjoyable, until she did something to my house and I was blamed. Then I went to her house to get the wand back that she had stolen. She had it and broke it. Sadly I snapped like the wand and tried to strangle her. I got here this morning". I twiddled my thumbs and looked at the wood of the table.

"We're so proud of you!" I was confused. I figured that it would be a joke, but they congratulated me?

"What? Why? I jumped her, I could be in trouble for attacking her!" the twins smiled widely, and hugged me. Again they all surprised me, with joy.

"You stood up to your bully, that takes a lot to do, why wouldn't we be proud of you?" Harry joined in on the conversation, "She had it coming to her."

He was right, she did deserve it. But I still felt bad. No, it's over today is today. Mrs. Weasley ran down the stairs, and told us to get our school cloaks, "We're going 'school shopping' as Nero's parents say." I smiled, and stood up with The twins, "And Nero don't forget your vault key, so you can buy a new wand for yourself."

"Yes ma'am," I grabbed it from the hook, and ran up the stairs, to my room. Sadly my cloak was all the way down at the bottom, so I had to dig to it.

Everyone met up at the fireplace, and realized Harry had never used Floo. I was honestly surprised, "Oh Harry it's easy. Just be very clear and understandable when you say your destination."

He nodded, and I went to the back of the group so I wouldn't be in the way. "Did he say it right?" the question hung in the air.

"Ok everybody, go! If he's not there we'll all go find him," Mrs. Weasley pushed us into the fireplace one by one, and at last it was my turn, "You take the twins with you as soon as you get there."

I felt as if my whole body was being crammed into a tube way smaller than me for a moment. Oh I hated the feeling, "Is he here?" I glanced around and saw him in the back corner talking to Ron, and Hermione. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, until I saw my least favorite person standing two feet away from me. Draco Malfoy. Now I know everyone hates him, but this is a new level of hate. If I could I would turn give him paper cuts all over his body, and roll him in salt, then dump him in a sea of lemon juice. That much people.

"Nero, come on we're taking you to Gringrotts." The twins grabbed me by my arms, and dragged me out of the shop, "So a new wand is in order! Wonder what this one will be like, the other didn't like us that much."

I frowned, "A wand dedicates it's self to one person, because they feel the person they chose will wield them as needed." This lesson was pounded into me when I was a first year, since I stole Pansy's and tried to use it. Yeah it didn't go so well. I was tripping for a week.

"We know, we know. You've told us this every time we bring it up." Fred smirked, and pushed open the door to the bank, and strode in quickly, "Gosh it's always so quiet in here." Once he talked it felt like every Goblin in the room sighed in displeasure.

"How may we help you Miss Prox?" he looked at the two boys beside me and scowled.

"She would like to make a withdrawal, if you don't mind." Geogie is dead to me.

xxx

"Ah Ollivanders. Smell that Nero? It's the smell of fresh new woods, and dusty boxes. Perfect." I looked up at Fred, and sighed. I had to shop with these guys. Seriously!

I ring the small desk bell, ignoring the boys. Soon a tall, old man walked out behind the shelves, and smiled towards me. I noticed his hands already held a case the was holding a potential wand. "Hi I need a new wand. I had one but uh somebody 'accidentally' snapped it in half."

"What's your name child?" His voice was raspy, and ancient sounding.

"Nero Prox sir." I was happy that I was getting a new wand, but after I said my name, his eyes went wide.

"This will be your third wand in the past three years." He ran to one shelf, and pulled out a interesting box. It was light blue, and had silver linings, "It wasn't made by me, it was made by Antioch Peverell. Silver lime wood, Phoenix feather core, twelve inches long, and quite durable." He added the last part probably as a joke, but I didn't like it.

I grasped it, and realized quickly this was a picky wand. I held it up to my ear a heard it whispering softly, "Are you kind? Are you selfless? Are you desirable, like me?" I felt a rush of wind go by me, and the old man looked around curiously. Soon it stopped, and he grinned widely.

"Creepy." Muttered Fred.

"Creepy indeed Freddie. You couldn't be anymore right." George pointed out.

"I think the wand has chosen. The will be nine Galleons." He held out his had expectantly.

I dropped the golden coins in his had and thank him kindly, "I really appreciate it sir." We walked out, and met up with the rest of the family. Soon we got our new books, and went home, since the new year would be starting tomorrow. "Do you boys need help packing?" I walked into Ron's room, and offered my help.

"Nah, we're done already, but thanks for asking." They both shut the door and locked it.

I walked up the next flight of stairs, and went into my room. I didn't even bother locking it. Honestly I had to think about how to deal with what happened at home. I can run away from it forever. I can't believe he thought I did it1 I would never! After I said that my owl had landed on the window ceil, and hooted loudly, "Who could this be from? Oh wait have a mom that actually cares." I grasped the large piece of parchment, and undid the folds on it. I read it thoroughly, and sighed gloomily. It was just a letter from mom asking if I was feeling any better.

I went to the small desk, and wrote out my response. Short and sweet. I fed Emery a treat, and tied my small note to his leg, "Be careful, and don't fly in the city." He flew off into the night, and I went to my trunk. "They were in here I had them where did they go?" I knew I put an extension charm on it, but seriously! I stuck my arm into the box, until it could go no further, and felt a wooden box brush against my fingers. I reached for it, "Gotcha!" I opened it quickly, and saw what colors I had so far, "Coral, blue green, yellow, pink, lavender. Oh here it is," I grabbed the one I used the most, "Orange, yay." I quickly grabbed the large bottle, and twisted the cap off, and filled the dropper.

"What are you doing?" I jumped, and noticed Ginny standing in my doorway looking at me confused.

"Ah just dying my hair, would you like to watch?" She walked in and sat on the empty stool, "Ok learned this my second year. This is quiet fun." I parted my hair down the middle, and dropped three dots on my scalp. Soon it started at my roots, and went down to the ends.

"That's wicked!" Again I jumped since someone new joined the conversation.

"Hello George." I glared at him, I was almost done with being scared.

"Black to orange, that's pretty cool, but I'm off to bed, so good night you two." Ginny left, and went to her room.

"Good night George, and I hope you know I'm sleeping with my door locked, three times." I smirked.

"You make it that much more challenging, and we like it like that." He turned around and went to his room.

xxx

The alarm clock on the bedside table, shrieked at me like it was the end of the world. I slapped it off, and laid back down with a frown. The sun-like always-was shining bright, and practically smiling back at me. My sheets were ripped from my hands, and tossed to the side, "Hey! I was warm!"

Two sets of ginger hair, appeared in my vision, and I jumped up and tackled the closest one, "Oof! Hey, hey." He struggled with me on his back, and eventually, turned, and tossed me on the bed, "You are too much excitement in the mornings!"

I grabbed my clothes, and tossed my shirt at them, "Fred, George! Why? it's early in the morning, I was going to snooze for a while!" I smiled with all of my teeth showing; in a cheesy way.

"So a blue tank top, huh? Quite revealing, if I may say myself?" George waved my shirt in front of me, to a point that I couldn't reach it.

I sighed and grabbed it quickly, "It is the most comfortable shirt I own." I smiled, and hugged the blue shirt close to my chest, "Now leave I must shower and dress myself so we can leave on time!" I pushed them out of the room, and grabbed my towel.

I had showered myself in a rush, and ran down the stairs, throwing my shirt on; hopeful that I may get something to eat, since breakfast was over, "Ma'am did I miss the morning rush?" I was going to be miserable if I did.

She stopped doing the dishes, and handed a plate full of food to me, "Oh dear, I saved a plate for you, now eat up; we're leaving when the boys are done."

I was forever grateful that she did these things for me while I stayed. As I pulled out my chair to sit down I picked up a clean fork, and began stuffing my face, until I was about to explode, "Oh Mrs. Weasley, your food always makes me smile." I patted my belly, and ran up to the stairs, to grab my ball and chain. I climbed the steps and stopped to look out the window. The field was covered in tall, green grass that swayed at the slightest breeze, it was truly enchanting.

"Yeah, she likes the 'scenic' route apparently!" A familiar timid tone piped up.

"No Ron, I was enjoying the beauty of the wheat, and the whimsical sunset." I flashed him and Harry a glare and went to my room, only to be stopped by Fred.

He clicked his tongue and smirked, "Old shorts, a tank top, and some ratty old high top brand. You're practically one of us!" He leaned against the wall, and gave me a dreamy look.

"Ok mr. testosterone, cool your hormones!" I giggled and passed by him quickly, going to my room.


End file.
